


One Glove is Better Than None At All

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rolf's gloves can't stand up to the cold of Daein and Mist wants to hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Glove is Better Than None At All

**Author's Note:**

> _Any - Any - Cold hands, warm heart_

They were deep in the heart of Daein, and his gloves were worn almost all the way through. He wished he hadn't turned down Rhys's offer to knit him a new pair while they still had enough yarn, but he hadn't realized how bad off they were. He jammed his hands into the pockets of his shorts and sighed, trying to look like the cold didn't bother him.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten Mist's almost heron-like talent for reading people. Or maybe he was shivering more than he thought. But suddenly she was at his side, frowning.

"Your fingers must be bluer than Ike's hair by now," she whispered as he pulled them out of his pockets to breathe into them for the hundredth time that march.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "I'll just buy some new gloves at the next shop."

"It's fifty miles to the next shop! By the time we get there your hands will freeze off." She shook her head, pulling off one of her orange gloves. "Here. It might be a little small, but at least keep _one_ of your hands warm for now."

"Aw, Mist...but then _you'll_ be cold."

"No I won't." She slipped the glove onto his right hand and he let out an accidental sigh of relief at the warmth; Rhys always used the softest yarns for his knitting and his stitches were always snug but relaxed. It _was_ snug, but he could live with that.

"Thanks...but like I said, now _you'll_ be cold," he said...just before her hand slipped into his and squeezed tightly. He blushed a little, they hadn't held hands like this in forever. Somehow it was different now. "Mist-"

"There. Now we each have a glove, and we can keep each other warm! Perfect!" Something told him she'd done this as an excuse to hold hands with him, and he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her.

"I guess it is."

She smiled at him, and he moved closer to her. The softness of the glove and the different softness of her hand slowly warmed him, and soon he barely noticed the cold at all.


End file.
